


in a romantic, gay way

by wolfgangbombadeus



Category: Deadly Class (Comics), Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgangbombadeus/pseuds/wolfgangbombadeus
Summary: His heart is beating out of his chest and he knows that Marcus can hear it. Marcus’s finger is on his lip, and it’s only causing heat to spark through his body. His thumb brushes over the cut, “You deserve so much better.”





	in a romantic, gay way

**Author's Note:**

> the one where billy gets busted but marcus is there to fix him up again

Billy can’t lie, he’s affected by the situation. On his rumpled bed sheets is a half read comic book and a rubber band ball, the ball leans against a small first aid kit, open and ready for use. He’s not sure where it came from, almost positive that this school could care less about the physical health of its students. But, it’s on his bed despite him explicitly advising against it. 

 

He frowns as tan fingers grab a cotton ball from the kit, the lamp flickering a bit when the other hand bumps into his bedside table to grab the bottle of hydrogen peroxide. Watching, trying not to be annoyed as the long fingers unscrew the cap and soak the cotton ball generously in the liquid. His eyes trail from the fingers, they go to the arm, the broad shoulders, and then finally rest at the eyes of Marcus Arguello. 

 

His knowing eyes. 

 

That somehow always catch when he’s trying to be subtle in his staring, that narrow at him when he says something stupid and that go wide whenever he tells a crude joke. Those eyes, that bore into his soul and make him want to tell his secrets, the eyes that’ve seen him cry.

 

Billy looks away.

 

“This is dumb, man. I’m seriously fine.”

 

“You’re not.” Marcus disagrees with a shake of his head, “As a guy who gets his ass beat a lot, I know the pain you’re feeling.”

 

The green haired boy rolls his eyes, letting his teeth peek through in a smile and ignoring the pain that comes along with it. “Okay, Dr. Ar-gwell-o.” 

 

The teen smiles, leaning back a bit to look at his friend. “It’s  _ Arguello _ .” There’s a little smirk on Marcus’s face that causes a flourish in Billy’s stomach. 

 

“Ar-way-o?” He tries in a hopeful tone, even though his cheeks are already red from the way Marcus is looking at him. This time, the tan teen laughs and Billy is sure that it’s his favorite sound in the world.

 

“C’mon, man.” Marcus says after his laughter settles, then leans in close to his ear, “ _ Arguello _ .”

 

A shiver runs down Billy’s spine, looking away once goosebumps pepper his skin and warmth spikes in the pit of his stomach. When he finds the courage to glance up, his friend hasn’t moved much, eyes waiting and expecting of him, eyelashes long and fluttering in his face.

 

He knows exactly what he’s fucking doing. 

 

“ _ Arguell- _ ow!” The boy snaps his head away from the sting of the cotton ball, “What the hell?” 

 

“Sorry,” Marcus lies with a shrug of his shoulders, “Had to distract you.” 

 

He frowns, then calls him an asshole even though he doesn’t mean it. 

 

A smile grows on his face, “Shut up and sit still.” 

 

Billy reluctantly does as he’s told, after he came to Marcus with his beat up face, said boy had been a little on edge, and then he came to his room with a first aid kit and a need to “fix him up”. Of course he was against it, because he’s suffered greater damage from his father with no help at all. But he said yes, because it’s Marcus. How could he say no?

 

There’s a comfortable silence between them except for the occasional hiss Billy gives when one of his wounds is touched by the hydrogen peroxide. At some point, Marcus switches to another cotton ball after the second one gets too bloody, looking at his friend with his face curled up as he reapplies the liquid. 

 

“I look like a bloody tampon, don’t I?” Billy jokes, a nervous smile on his face.

 

Marcus’s frown only grows deeper, “I’m gonna beat his  _ fucking ass  _ for doing this to you.”

 

“Join the club.”

 

He continues his cleaning, although his touches feel far more careful. When he gets to the mouth area, he gently pulls down Billy’s bottom lip to get access to his split. 

 

Billy can barely  _ breath _ . His heart beats in his chest at an uneven rhythm that he  _ knows  _ Marcus can hear, the sound drums in his ears and drowns out everything else.

 

His heart is beating out of his chest and he  _ knows _ that Marcus can hear it. Marcus’s finger is on his lip, and it’s only causing heat to spark through his body. His thumb brushes over the cut, “You deserve so much better.”

 

And then Marcus’s brown eyes are on his again, but they flicker between him and his lips and Billy has seen enough television to know what’s about to happen. 

 

Marcus pulls his face by his chin, their lips connect for a brief, testing moment. Billy thinks about how chapped his lips are, how out of place they feel against his friends, but before he can do anything about it they’re kissing again. 

 

He doesn’t really know what he’s doing, but Marcus seems to have an idea, so he follows him. Everything is going well, their lips move in a slow, experimental rhythm, the butterflies in Billy’s stomach are having a party, and Marcus has a hand resting on his knee- until he feels a tongue.

 

Billy pulls away, a surprised smile on his face. “Oh.” 

 

Marcus’s tan skin has become noticeable red, “I’m so sorry.” He grips the back of his neck, “I don’t know what the hell came over me.” 

 

“Sorry? C’mon dude you know how I feel about you.” Billy reminds him, nudging his shoulders playfully. 

 

“Yeah?” Slowly, his face morphs from being embarrassed to cocky once again. “How do you feel about me?”

 

“Fuck you, man!” Billy snaps, a bit of laughter in his voice, “I like you.” 

 

Marcus smiles a bit. And that smile is the only thing getting him through this conversation. When he first realized his feelings, he promised himself that he’d never tell Marcus. The boy was already occupied with Maria and Saya, two girls, that he figured there wouldn’t be enough time for him. 

 

But now, after this kiss? Things are a bit different. 

 

“Like, in a romantic, gay way.” 

 

“I like you too.” Marcus tells him with a smile and nod before leaning close to his ear. “In a romantic,  _ gay _ way.” 

 

Billy has a smile that spreads across this entire face, his crooked teeth peek through and his cheeks are tinted pink. 

 

“I think I’ve liked you since I caught you doodling me during a poisons lecture.” He smirks, “You kept drawing and redrawing my curls.” 

 

He shrugs his shoulders, too happy to be embarrassed. “They’re nice curls.” 

 

Marcus chuckles, running his teeth across his bottom lip before pulling Billy in for another kiss. This time, their tongues find a place with each other, Marcus grips his hand and Billy grasps his thigh, not knowing what he’s doing but wanting to do it all.

 

They only time they break away is to catch their breath, and when he wants to catch another glimpse of  _ his _ flushed cheeks. 

 

Everything is perfect. 

 

Billy’s face stretches in pain as the two of them exchange more shy and content smiles. Marcus helps him forget all about it. 

  
  


_ Fin _

 


End file.
